James Jr and Tracy helping Megavoltage
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James and Tracy help their friend Sam Sparks aka Megavoltage with his new powers plus stop Scumlord, Jaws and Oddjob.


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks help Megavoltage

Main characters: James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks

Friends: Samuel Sparks aka Megavoltage, IQ, Gordo Leiter, Phoebe Farragut (cameo) and Chiara

Villains: Trevor Noseworthy IV, Scumlord, Jaws and Oddjob

Others: Mr Milbanks, Mr Sparks and Mr Mitchell (cameo)

Takes place after the last James Bond Jr Comic.

Warfield

James and Tracy were late with homework but they wanted to watch a TV show with two friends of theirs.

"Hi James and Tracy just in time to watch Darkwing Duck and see Megavolt." Smiled Sam Sparks. "Yup." Agreed James. "James and Sam two fans of Darkwing Duck villain Megavolt." Smiled Chiara (Sam's best friend and secret crush). "That's a blessing." Agreed Tracy.

Then Noseworthy came in being annoying. "You should being doing homework see you in detention." He smirked selfishly.

"Can't wait to crush him." Growled Gordo.

"Crude but effective." Said James.

Then they saw Megavolt blast Darkwing Duck. "GO MEGAVOLT!" cheered James and Sam.

"At least we're safe to watch this bit." Said IQ.

"EVERYONE DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" ordered Mr Milbanks. "SOME MAY WANT TO SEE MEGAVOLT!" yelled Sam angrily. "DETENTION FOR YOU SPARKS!" yelled Mr Milbanks and Sam stormed off with Chiara following him very worried.

SCUM HQ

At SCUM HQ Scumlord called Jaws and Oddjob.

"I want you to break into this lab so we can control the electric of England." He ordered them.

"Yes Scumlord." They replied.

Warfield

James and Tracy were doing their homework when James was told by IQ that Jaws and Oddjob had broken into the lab.

"I'll stop them!" said Sam.

"The more the merrier." Agreed James.

"Sam calm down." Said Chiara.

"Don't worry he'll be ok with James." Said Tracy.

Chiara sighed Tracy knew why and decided to help James look after Sam for Chiara.

Lab North of England

Soon James, Tracy and Sam saw Jaws and Oddjob stealing a device.

"He reminds me of Steelbeak ugly." Said Sam.

"I GIVE YOU STEELBECK!" yelled Jaws and pushed Sam into some electric wires.

(Sam screams)

"SAM!" cried James and Tracy.

"WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Oddjob.

"I WILL GET YOU!" yelled Sam then he blasted some blue lighting. "COOL MY NAME IS MEGAVOLTAGE NOW!" "Ok Megavoltage team up?" asked James. "My pleasure." Smiled Sam and he blasted Jaws and Oddjob's butts. "Cool." Smiled Tracy.

"GET BOND'S GIRLFRIEND!" ordered Scumlord by radio.

"Yes Scumlord." Replied Oddjob and grabbed Tracy.

"JAMES!"

"LET HER GO!"

"Scumlord wants her." Laughed Jaws and they lefted.

"You and Tracy care about each other?" asked Sam. "Yeah in truth I have a crush on her." Admitted James. "I have a crush on Chiara but I don't known if she feels the same." Sighed Sam. "Help me save Tracy and can help you out." Suggested James. "Ok." Agreed Sam.

London Train Yard

On a SCUM plane near a London Train Yard Jaws and Oddjob took Tracy and tied her to the track.

"See how much Bond Jr cares about after you get run over by the London Express." Laughed Jaws.

"So disgusting." Gasped Tracy as she smelt Jaws's breath.

"Oddjob time to change your hat." Said Sam in a Megavolt-like suit and zapped Oddjob's hat making it sizzle.

Oddjob growls angrily.

"Nice Sam take down Oddjob I'll take down Steel Breath and rescue Tracy." Smirked James.

"BOND!" screeched Jaws as he attacked James but James kicked him in the jaw hurting both James's foot and Jaws's teeth. "OUCH!" they both cried.

"JAMES HURRY!" cried Tracy.

James crawled over and untied the ropes getting Tracy off the track before the London Express arrived just in time.

"Oddjob grab the boy I got a better plan and I'll need his powers." Ordered Scumlord.

"Right-o." replied Oddjob. And he grabbed Megavoltage.

"WE GOT TO SAVE HIM!" cried James. "And we will." Said Tracy helping James to his car and got on a spare train. Soon they got to the airport and catched a plane to the location near SCUM HQ.

SCUM HQ

Soon they saw why Scumlord had Jaws and Oddjob take Megavoltage.

"WITH THE BOY'S POWERS I CAN POWER THIS BLACKHOLE DEVICE WILL MAKE SCUM TROOPERS GO TO DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE GLOBE!" laughed Scumlord.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU SCUMBREATH!" yelled Megavoltage. "THE NAME IS SCUMLORD!" yelled Scumlord.

"How's the foot?" whispered Tracy. "Hurts but we can't let Scumlord use Megavoltage's powers to control that blackhole device." Whispered James and they hurried to help Megavoltage.

Soon Scumlord started draining Sam's powers to open the blackhole to let SCUM Troopers get to London, Moscow, Rome and Cairo. "Dad would kill me if he were alive." Sighed Megavoltage.

Then a person came out of the Blackhole. "Dad?" asked Megavoltage. "Sam what's happening?" asked his Dad.

"SCUM's greatest victory." Said Oddjob as he pointed a AK-47 at Mr Sparks.

"Tracy grab a gun." Ordered James and Tracy grabbed an M16 A2 Assault rifle. "I don't want to kill." She protested. "It's not to kill anyone it's to destroy that device once we get Sam out the device." Explained James.

Then Scumlord appeared in a strong armour suit.

"TIME TO END THIS!" yelled Scumlord and James and Tracy battled him as Sam broke free of the device and saved his dad from Jaws and Oddjob. Then Tracy shot the device making it suck Jaws and Oddjob into it. "NO!" they both cried.

"NO I WILL WIN!" yelled Scumlord then James kicked Scumlord in the face making him fall off the control room.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" called Sam as he, James, Tracy and his Dad escaped as SCUM HQ exploded but Scumlord, Jaws and Oddjob.

"They want to start a war with SCUM then SCUM will finish it." Said Scumlord crossly.

Warfield

At Warfield James, Tracy and Sam got detention but Sam's father told Mr Milbanks that SCUM is over… for now.

"Chiara I love you." Sam told Chiara as she held his hand. "I know." She smiled and they kissed much to James and Tracy's happiness.

"I think someone else also needs to admit his feelings too." Said Tracy. "Yeah." Said James then he kissed Tracy as Sam and Chiara turned off the lights so James and Tracy could kiss in peace. "I love you." James told Tracy. "I love you too." Replied Tracy as they hugged and kissed once more.

The End


End file.
